Treacherous Nerves
by barelypassing4sane
Summary: His crown made her nervous. They didn't live in the same world but every time he felt her pull away he pulled her deeper in.


_Put your lips close to mine_

_As long as they don't touch_

_Out of focus, eye to eye_

_Till the gravity's too much_

Kissing makes her nervous. It's so close, so intimate, it makes her hands shake... but so does everything else about him.

_And I'll do anything you say_

_If you say it with your hands_

Introducing him to her mother made her nervous. She had been shocked to find out they had already met but even more shocked when he told her in her mothers language.

_And I'd be smart to walk away_

_But you're quick sand_

His crown made her nervous. They didn't live in the same world but every time he felt her pull away he pulled her deeper in.

_This slope is Treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is Treacherous_

_And I, I, I like it..._

The unknown made her nervous. She worked so hard for a life of stability she wasn't sure how to keep up with his devil may care antics.

_I can't decide if it's a choice_

_Getting swept away_

Not being in control makes her nervous. But she only likes being in control of things she knows she can control. She doesn't know many things about him yet but she knows she'll never be able to control him.

_I hear the sound of my own voice_

_Asking you to stay_

Needing people made her nervous. She'd sooner turn them away before asking them to stay but he made her lips say the things she hid away.

_And all we are is skin and bone _

_Trained to get along_

_Forever going with the flow_

_But you're friction_

Standing out made her nervous. She was always ordinary, and she liked it that way. Keeping her head down made life easy but his leopard print shoes made it impossible to blend in.

_This slope is Treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is Treacherous_

_I, I, I like it..._

His sense of justice made her nervous. Before she would have called it his revenge but she's starting to understand his him.

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

_And I will get you, get you alone..._

Motorcycles made her nervous. Yet those dark open roads were becoming more calming then any of Omma's herbal teas.

_Your name has echoed through my mind._

_And I just think you should, think you should know_

_That nothing safe is worth the drive._

Admitting things to herself made her nervous. If she admitted to something it wouldn't be long before she went after it but her self control was dwindling.

_And I will follow you... _

_Follow you home..._

_Follow you..._

_Follow you home..._

Hotels made her nervous. They reminded her of her father. Before he died they had stayed in a hotel near the hospital for weeks. But his home was a hotel and she knew he felt the same about houses.

_This hope is Treacherous_

_This day dream is dangerous_

_This hope is Treacherous_

_I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I..._

Dreaming made her nervous. Dreams were dangerous, easily turning into nightmares, but when they were good they were beautiful. She'd been day dreaming about him recently, they were beautiful dreams and she only wanted to wake up when he came to her in reality.

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

_And I will get you, ge__t you alone..._

Being alone with him made her nervous. Staying on her best behavior was exhausting but when they went for rides she allowed herself to be self indulgent. He kept the bike at decent enough speeds but she liked to hold onto him as if he was racing.

_Your name has echoed through my mind_

_And I just think you should, think you should know_

_That nothing safe is worth the drive_

Confessing makes her nervous. Her hands shake more then they did during their first kiss but his smile is so small, so soft, her hands start to shake for different reasons.

_And I will follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

Their homes make each other nervous, so they make new homes. She becomes his and he teaches her how to let him becomes hers.

_This slope is Treacherous_

_I, I, I like it..._

He made her nervous, but her nerves were treacherous and she wasn't going to let them sway her anymore.

* * *

**I cannot believe I just made a songfic! I feel like I'm 13 again but the song was to perfect too pass up! **

**The song is Treacherous by Taylor Swift. If you wanna listen to the song I recommend the original demo recording version. **

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
